


You didn't know?

by DevildomCafe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevildomCafe/pseuds/DevildomCafe
Summary: Valentine's day is a week away and Simeon has big plans! Solomon is a dense, lovesick fool.
Relationships: Simeon & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	You didn't know?

Solomon steps out of his room, yawning and stretching, enjoying the cool morning air on his bare torso as he strolls leisurely to the kitchen, inhaling the aromatic scents of baked goods that waft down the hall. Weekends at Purgatory Hall tended to always start this way. He reaches the kitchen to find the familiar scene of Simeon sitting at the table, newspaper and cup of tea in hand. The benches littered with freshly baked bread, muffins and pastries, yet not a dirty dish in sight, and Simeon's white clothing as perfect and pristine as ever. The angel always tidy and courteous of his housemates. Simeon offers him a bright smile, eyes crinkling, his ever friendly face lighting up as Solomon groggily enters the room, moving on muscle memory to collect the perfectly brewed cup of tea the angel always had ready for him in the mornings. 

"Ah, good morning Solomon!" He greets, a serene smile still playing at his lips as he pulls his focus from the paper, placing it down on the bench to cradle his cup in both hands. "Tea still warm enough? He asks, gesturing to the chair opposite him. "I wasn't sure if you would be home this morning, but I am glad to see you"

"You always look so happy go lucky." Solomon returns Simeon's smile that never failed to make his heart flutter, joining him at the table with his tea. "Mhmm, perfect as usual, though nothing a little magic couldn't fix if it weren't." He gives the angel a wink as he sips the warm, invigorating tea. "It seems Diavolo wants to plan a human world style Valentine's Day event, so both my pact mates found themselves quite busy late into the evening, one excitedly so, the other... not so much." He chuckles, recalling Asmodeus' delight at helping plan the event, and Barbatos' resigned sigh, both having let him know they would be unavailable for the remainder of the weekend. "So I was able to enjoy a quiet evening of reading and research in my room. It is nice to have a peaceful morning at home with you." Solomon grey eyes soften with sincerity as he gazes back at the angel.

"I'm so happy I get to see your face every day" Simeon counters back with a chuckle, blue eyes sparkling as the soft grey return his gaze intently, too ensnared to catch the hesitation for just a moment as they roam over his bare tattooed torso. "Ah yes, Luke rushed out bright and early to meet Barbatos at the castle to spend the day doing a test run of some baking for the event, and I did see it mentioned in the paper that there would be a ball." He taps the newsletter before him as he takes another sip of tea. "I'm glad to hear you had some time to yourself, and I must admit, it is lovely to have the morning with you." he says, matching the Sorcerer's sincerity, with a lopsided grin, running his fingers through his hair in a seemingly bashful gesture, causing the sorcerer's smile to widen. 

Solomon props an elbow up on the table, chin in hand, admiring the way the angel's soft, dark hair fell about his face. Warmth bubbles up in his chest at Simeon's admission, but afraid to get his hopes up, he deflects. "Wow, you're even nice to me, huh?" He says with a smirk.

Returning his hand to his cup, Simeon's gaze falls down to the golden liquid, swirling it gently. "Valentine's day, you said?" He asks, falling silent a moment, blue gaze deep with thought before returning to Solomon's silver stare. "I can't say I recall that one"

"Really? Cupid is featured quite heavily in modern Valentine's day motifs, often mistaken for cherubim, but they look nothing like Beel in human interpretations of course, or anything resembling the true celestial forms." With realization and a snort, Solomon continues. "Closer to Luke, actually. It is rather humorous."

"Cupid? Oh I see" he chuckles. "You should tell Luke that." Simeon says, mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes as he smirks over the top of his mug. "Mid February like Lupercalia, but I imagine without sacrifices nowadays. What is done to celebrate?" He asks, intrigued about the human holiday.

Solomon shifts, leaning forward across the table a bit, both elbows splayed out with his mug resting between his hands just under his chin. He gazes thoughtfully down at the paper near Simeon. "Well, the origins of the holiday are lost on most humans now, but it is an occasion to spend time with the one you love, or to confess your love. Gifts are usually involved, chocolates, flowers, poetry, and jewelry are popular choices along with a nice dinner. Most everything is red, white, or pink or a combination."

Simeon tilts his head slightly, eyes glued to Solomon, listening intently to his description. "And the gifts are given on the 14th itself, or before? There seems to be lots of choices. Which do humans usually prefer?" He asks resting his chin on his hand

Solomon feels just a bit of disappointment at Simeon's intense interest in the human holiday. He had known the angel was fond of MC, as was Solomon, but despite that, he had also developed feelings for Simeon. He cared for the angel, and wanted to see him happy, even if that meant helping him woo another. "On the day of, yes. It depends on the person, I don't think you could go wrong with something heartfelt. A sweet treat and pretty flowers are usually a safe bet." Even he had to smile at the thought of MC's reaction, receiving such gifts from their resident sweet angel. If he could steal a moment of their time away from the demon lords, of course.

"Hmm, and this would be considered romantic, for humans?" Simeon asks, ocean eyes thoughtful. "What kind of flowers and treats?" He asks, smiling shyly to Solomon.

"Yes, though many gestures can be considered romantic." A wistful smile spread across Solomon's features, eyes lost to some far away memory. "My beloved is mine, and I am his. He delights himself among the lilies." He whispers softly. Though the words were written for Christ and the church, his sentiments were often used to express love in general, by himself too, of course, over the centuries of his life. He shakes his head free of the intrusive nostalgia. "Ah, sorry. The talk of flowers made me recall that passage from my biblical writings. Roses are traditional. Red usually, though different colors have different meanings. Chocolate of all sorts are popular, or strawberries dipped in chocolate. Anything representing love, desire, etcetera."

Simeon's blue eyes soften, smile spreading across his lips as he watches Solomon lost to happy pasts. "My lover is mine, and I am his. Nightly he strolls in our garden, Delighting in the flowers until dawn breathes its light and night slips away. Turn to me, dear lover" He murmurs back, running slender fingers through his dark hair once again with a knowing smile. "Thank you for the advice, my friend. You must have many memories surrounding time. I would love to hear some, one day"

Hearing his own words in Simeon's beautiful voice and interpretation causes his heart to flip and a light blush to creep across his cheeks. Every angel and demon knew the Bible forward and back though, he reminded himself, trying not to read into it. "Don't worry, everybody needs help every now and again. I hope the advice serves you well."

Simeon drains the rest of his tea, placing the cup back down and rising to fetch the pot, to pour a refill. Picking his cup back up, he leans against the bench, taking a long sip, brow furrowed and blue eyes far away, deep in thought for a moment. "So, heartfelt gifts, flowers, mostly red roses and chocolates are the current tradition for Valentine's day" he summarizes. "I see. Will your pact mates be keeping you company on the day, or perhaps mc?" He asks

Solomon finishes his tea as well, declining a refill. "Barbatos will be busy helping Diavolo with his event preparations and the event itself, as will Asmodeus, and he has all but adopted the holiday for himself, as far as his fans go, so I am sure he will have a rather late evening." He laughs out, recalling all the pictures the lust demon sent him of different outfits and lingerie he had purchased for the occasion.

"Ah yes, I'm sure Asmodeus will be, if his latest devilgram post is anything to go by" Simeon chuckles.

"I am sure we will have time together after the holiday, I imagine they both will be in need of some downtime." Solomon had hoped that with all the demons clamoring after MC, that he would have an excuse to invite Simeon out somewhere alone, but he could at least ask for a dance at the ball, say his hellos, then slip away for another quiet evening at home. "I think MC will have their hands full with so many demons and an angel after them." He forces a smile and turns his attention to the abandoned paper he slides towards himself.

Simeon pauses, brows burrowing slightly. "And an angel?" He murmurs, opening his mouth as if to say something more, then simply nodding. He sips his tea, watching the sorcerer thoughtfully as he busies himself with the paper.

Simeon finishes the rest of his tea silently, before gathering Solomon's cup and placing them both by the sink. Walking over to his side of the table, he places his hand gently on Solomon's shoulder. "Thank you for this morning, my friend. I have enjoyed your company, as always." He says brightly, smiling down at him. "I will take my leave and allow you the rest of your morning in peace. And by the way, your scripture was always my favorite. It was lovely to hear it from your lips" he says with a shy grin, breaking eye contact with him to make for the door, slipping away gracefully before Solomon has a chance to respond

The warmth of Simeon's smile chases away any melancholy, though the warmth soon finds its way to the sorcerer's cheeks, heart thumping against his sternum at the unexpected compliment. Left alone with his thoughts, an ember of hope dares flare brighter. 

The next day was a busy one, breakfast hurried, no time for casual conversation outside of tasks to be completed before the ball. Barbatos had invited Solomon for evening tea, allowing the pact mates a bit of stolen time and quiet affection before the butler was plunged into nonstop work and management of an overeager royal ambition. As such, dinner at Purgatory Hall was missed, and Simeon was already secluded in his room when Solomon returned home late that night. 

The following day seemed much the same as before, everyone abuzz with excitement for the coming weekend. Solomon's D.D.D. was bombarded with texts and pictures from Asmodeus regarding his preparations. The avatar of lust managed to sneak in plenty of his own affections in between classes at RAD, hurried rendezvous in dark corners, wandering fingers during their shared class, quick kisses as they passed in the halls. 

That evening, Simeon seemed preoccupied with his journal. Writing away even while preparing dinner, mumbling a greeting as Solomon joined him in the kitchen. They sat down to eat, journal and pen still in hand, but the angel offered his human housemate a smile that rivaled celestial sun before returning to his scribbling. It took Solomon a moment to register that he was staring at Simeon, a wide idiotic smile painting his own features, the familiar bittersweet bubbling in his chest threatening to overwhelm his senses. He shook his head and began to eat in the companionable silence, save for the soft scratching of the ink pen nib across the toothy handmade parchment Christopher Peugeot was fond of, and occasional bubbly chatter from his young charge.

Simeon excused himself to his room, regretfully declining their usual evening cup of tea, claiming to have more research to do for the upcoming holiday. Perhaps he had been a bit cynical, Solomon thought to himself, though it was difficult to get excited about a human holiday he had lived through multiple lifetimes worth, particularly when everyone he loved would be otherwise engaged. He harbored no bad feelings about any of it, it was just difficult to muster the same level of enthusiasm as those around him. If nothing else, he could be happy for his friends, and content in observing their joy. Resigned to make the best of it, Solomon made his way to bed, smiling to himself as he heard Simeon still scribbling away as he passed his bedroom door.

The rest of the week was more of the same, though Simeon began to seem more and more distant, and Solomon found it harder to retain his positive mindset. They barely spoke to each other, though the angel would occasionally reduce the powerful sorcerer to a mindless grinning fool, the radiant smile and glowing cerulean gaze, seemingly cast only for him, catching him off guard in the halls of RAD or hurrying on his way out of Purgatory Hall for more "research", or excusing himself to tend to Luke, who appeared to be glued to the Demon lord's kitchen.

The morning of the ball arrived, and Solomon laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a long time. He had arranged for his gift to MC to be delivered that afternoon, a set of gemstones he had personally enchanted to lay themselves gracefully across the wearer's neck with no assistance from a chain, the color shifting to perfectly compliment whatever was chosen for attire or makeup. He requested a photo of MC wearing them, and was genuinely looking forward to it, despite the dark cloud that hung about his aura. Simeon had sent a message long before he woke, letting Solomon know he and Luke would be on their own for breakfast, though this was hardly unexpected given how the week had gone.

The day was spent wallowing in ambiguous angst. Fear of his jumbled feelings coalescing into a coherent thought kept Solomon's nose buried in books, distracting himself by refreshing his memories of ancient texts and spellcraft. Evening crept up on him, thankfully, and he had just enough time to get dressed in a nice suit for his hopefully brief appearance at the ball. He had just finished adjusting his cufflinks when there came a knock at his bedroom door.

Solomon opens the door to find Simeon standing there, a large, bright bunch of red roses in one arm, the other holding a delicately scribed card and decadent tray of home made chocolates, all beautifully decorated with touches of gold, white and pink. Blue suit trimmed with white, accentuating his lean features, carefully pressed and straightened.

Solomon's eyes widen, jaw going just barely slack at the breathtaking sight before him, realizing now how far out of hand his little "crush" had gotten. The angel looking like he had just stepped from one of Solomon's hopeful fantasies. 

"Good evening, Solomon" the angel says softly, blue eyes contrasting brightly against flushed cheeks. "I have spent all week searching for the words, but alas, the right ones would not come. Forgive me, for instead I found them in your own writings. 

_All beautiful you are my darling; there is no flaw in you._

_My beloved thrust his hand through the latch-opening; my heart began to pound for him._

_Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm; for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like blazing fire, like a mighty flame."_

Simeon recites, cerulean blues eyes sparkling brightly, voice melodic and soft as the red tinting his cheeks deepens.

_"I belong to my beloved, and his desire is for me..."_

One of his own verses tumbles out of Solomon's mouth in reply before he can stop it, so smitten with the idea of the beautiful angel that had captivated him calling at his door with words of love, engraved so deeply in his heart.

Ah, but this was all for MC, and Simeon was just checking with Solomon to make sure all was in order. Right? "It's perfect, Simeon. You're perfect. MC will be head over heels." The sorcerer manages to get out without his voice cracking, swallowing the painful twist in his throat as his heart drops to his stomach.

A confused and disappointed look clouds Simeon's face. "Is... is this your way of politely turning me down?" He asks quietly.

"I... what?" Solomon stammers out, equally confused. "Is this meant to be evidence of your affection? Towards me? I- no!" The small ember of hope that had nearly fizzled out completely roars to life, shining brightly in his eyes as he looks expectantly at the angel before him. "No, I'm not turning you down." He whispers, afraid to even breathe.

A brilliant smile cracks through the stormy expression on Simeon's face, his blue eyes sparkling like the open sea. "I had hoped you would be my Valentine... if that is the correct expression? And be my date to the dance this evening, if you would not mind my company in such a manner. I actually very much like you. You didn't know?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaborative effort for a monthly prompt (Valentine's gift) in our discord server by our Simeon and Solomon roleplayers. They have little experience writing, but this was a fun exercise for them. ❤
> 
> One of Simeon's dialogue lines in game was the inspiration, and several lines from both characters are sprinkled throughout.
> 
> Scripture references from Song of Solomon in order as they appear:  
> 7:10
> 
> 4:7  
> 5:4  
> 8:6  
> 


End file.
